warn frozen
by nightmare killer
Summary: Anna, Kristoff y Hans harán todo lo que haga falta para poder salvar a Elsa de un cruel destino a manos de su propio reino. Universo alterno donde Hans salva a Anna con un beso de verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes o cualquier hora que sea :p Esta es mi primer historia de frozen, así que espero que les guste. Empece a escribir esta historia luego de ver el final de la película. No sé, no me gusto mucho que Hans fuera el malo.**

 **Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Hans no sabía qué hacer. Ver a Anna en su estado actual, pareciendo como si fuese a convertirse en una escultura de hielo en cualquier momento, le aterraba y le helaba la sangre más de lo que la nieve y las ventiscas heladas pudieran hacer. Rogó en lo más profundo de su corazón que el calor de un abrazo pudiera regresarla a la normalidad. Sino fuese porque estaba rodeado por varios de sus hombres, su rostro no mostraría algo más que autentico terror. Tenía que parecer fuerte, por más doloroso fuese la situación.

Pronto la princesa pidió que los dejaran solos, algo por lo que algunos presentes objetaron. No fue sino hasta que el pelirrojo ordenó que todos salieran de la habitación que acataron la orden sin alguna objeción. El silencio hubiera sido completo, de no ser porque el sonido de la madera siendo devorado por las llamas resonaba en toda la habitación.

Hans tomó una mano de Anna, al ver que ella estaba luchando por pronunciar algunas palabras. Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta los pálidos labios de la joven princesa.

—Sólo necesito un beso de amor verdadero —fueron las palabras que la joven le había dicho, apenas en un helado susurro— un beso de amor verdadero.

Fue como una luz que despejó todos sus miedos. Hans tomó las mejillas de la princesa entre sus manos, sintiendo como el frio conseguía penetrar a través de sus guantes, piel y carne hasta llegar a sus huesos. No importó lo doloroso que se sintiera. Fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios poco a poco.

Incluso su beso era frío, pero sólo al principio, pues luego sintió una calidez que no había sentido antes. No era el calor de un mañana de verano, ni el sofocante calor del sol al mediodía. Éste era diferente, era una calidez pura, era amor.

Un par de lágrimas fueron bajando por las mejillas del pelirrojo al ver que su amada, su princesa, estaba bien. Anna hizo algún comentario gracioso por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, pero él no lo escuchó, en su lugar la abrazó fuertemente, temiendo a que ella pudiera irse si la soltaba. Anna sólo temía que Hans pudiera dejarla sin aire…

* * *

 _¡No te conviertas en el monstruo que creen que eres!_

Ella fácilmente pudo romper esos tontos juguetes que habían puesto en sus brazos. No tenían ningún poder mágico, ni siquiera los guantes que hasta hace algunos días portaba los tenía, era ella quien mantenía a raya sus poderes helados. Eran sólo un recuerdo de que tenía que mantener sus emociones controladas, pues de ello dependía el poder de controlar el hielo y la nieve.

Los recuerdos de todas esas personas yendo tras ella, persiguiéndola como si se tratase de un animal al que hay que dar caza, volvían a ella en rápidos flashes y pronto empezaba a congelar las cadenas que la mantenían cautiva en el calabozo de su propio reino. Pero de la nada volvían esas palabras de aquel hombre de cabellos de fuego.

 _¡No te conviertas en el monstruo que creen que eres!_

Era curioso. Él debía ser el hombre que más ansioso debía estar por matarla. Si ella desaparecía ¿Qué le impedía casarse con Anna? ¿Qué le impedía llevar a cabo todos y cada uno de esos tontos sueños que tenía con su hermana? Sólo debía dar el golpe de gracia mientras estaba inconsciente y ya ¡Todos y cada uno de sus problemas se hubiesen esfumados! Pero no. Él había mostrado compasión por ella.

Muchos de sus sirvientes, aunque desconocían de sus poderes, siempre bajaban la cabeza, temerosos de su presencia. De algún modo sentían el peligro que representaba tenerla cerca. Nunca nadie le había hablado a ella de una manera tan directa, no como el primer día en que ellos se habían visto. Le pareció más que sorprendente, por no decir ridículo, que él le pidiera la mano de Anna, su hermana, en matrimonio y sin llevarse de conocer más de un año, algunos meses o, mínimo, semanas. No, ellos ni siquiera se conocían de más de un día y ya querían casarse.

Debía ser la cosa más loca y descabellada que alguna vez haya oído jamás. Pero ahí estaba él, el hombre más extraño que alguna vez había visto, mostrando compasión por alguien que estaba por matar a su propio reino de frío.

Ella, que el mismo día que había jurado proteger a su reino, lo estaba por condenar a un invierno eterno. Su hermana, la segunda heredera al trono, dando la cara por su reino como si de la reina misma se tratase. Y él, ese extraño que quiso alejar a su hermana de ella, mostraba piedad ante "una bruja cruel y despiadada". El calabozo, que rara vez albergaba a alguien dentro de su propio reino, pues por lo general eran rufianes de otras tierras sus ocupantes, ahora hospedaba a la reina como si de un perro rabioso se tratase. En su situación actual, no había nada más que le diera tanta gracia como todo lo acontecido.

Miró como el hielo de sus cadenas empezaba a desaparecer hasta que pronto casi no hubo rastro de ello.

* * *

—¡Hans! —Exclamó la princesa, mientras abrazaba al príncipe de rojos cabellos.

—Anna… no puedo respirar —No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados, pero tenía que apartarla de él. De alguna manera, los papeles se habían invertido y era Anna quien estaba asfixiando a Hans.

Una vez que se hubieron apartado, el pelirrojo limpió de sus ojos las últimas gotas de lágrimas. Por unos momentos se mordió el labio inferior, pues tenía que darle terribles noticias a su amada, algo que le dolía en el alma— Anna, escucha. Tu hermana está en el calabozo, tienes que hablar con ella.

—¿En el calabozo? —La expresión alegre de la joven rápidamente cambió a una llena de duda y horror— ¿Qué hace ella en el calabozo?

—Creen que ella ha hechizado su reino a propósito. Tienes que hablar con ella, tal vez tú puedas ayudarla a que cambien de opinión antes de que… —hizo una pausa antes de decir la peor parte.

—¿Antes de que…? —repitió Anna, sin poder imaginar todo por lo que Elsa pudiera estar pasando.

—Ellos creen que ella es una bruja —Hans cerró sus ojos antes de proseguir, pues no quería ver el rostro de su amada antes de darle la peor de las noticas— Piensan que sólo haciendo que la bruja arda, que arda hasta la muerte, el invierno desaparecerá con ella. Primero tienes que convencer a tu pueblo de darle una oportunidad a la reina Elsa, antes de que… ya sabes… ellos…

—No te preocupes Hans, no dejare de algo malo le pase a mi hermana.

—Anna. ¡Estas viva! —Olaf extendió sus brazos para darle un "cálido" abrazo a su amiga, pero Hans se puso en medio de ellos.

La última vez que el joven príncipe vio a un ser de hielo, este había intentado atacarlo a él y varios de sus hombres. Éste no se veía igual de amenazador, ni mucho menos del tamaño del anterior, pero no podía bajar la guardia y dejar que Anna sea lastimada. Anna sólo trato de no reírse por la manera en que Hans se comportaba, tomando un cojín como si de algún escudo de acero se tratase. Olaf, por su parte, terminó, literalmente, perdiendo la cabeza al intentar llegar hasta Anna.

—Él es Olaf, lo creó mi hermana —dijo Anna, tomando uno de los brazos de Hans— es mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

—No importa si la reina lo creo, puede ser peligro… —Hans estaba listo para aplastar el rostro del muñeco de nieve, pero pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, justo cuando el cojín caía al suelo— ¿Mejor amigo? Señor Olaf, lo siento. Le ruego me disculpe… y por mi honor, le aseguro que nunca pasará algo tan vergonzoso como esto otra vez.

Olaf abrazó al príncipe en señal de disculpa. Luego, mirando a su amiga, dijo en un susurro —pst, Anna, yo detengo a este loco, huye ahora que tienes oportunidad.

* * *

—Esto es bueno, esto es bueno —Repetía el duque, causando una mirada de confusión entre sus dos hombres más leales— ¿No lo ven? La reina arderá en llamas. Ni los mejores doctores podrán salvar a esa princesa. Cómo es que no pueden ver algo tan bueno como esto.

—No lo entiendo, señor —dijo uno de sus hombres— ¿Cómo se supone que esto es bueno? Creí que quería sacarle provecho económico a este reino.

—Y así será. Cuando las dos herederas hayan muerto, Hans será el gobernante temporal, hasta que nuestros reyes asignen un regente. Entonces nuestro reino será más rico de lo que podamos imaginar.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el pueblo se pusiera de acuerdo para fijar la hora de muerte de Elsa. Y por cómo estaba el clima, no creía que pasaría más de una hora para hacer arder a la bruja.

Se froto las manos, una contra la otra, imaginando todos los bienes de los que podría sacar provecho de un reino repleto de campesinos mundanos. Se imaginó todos los halagos que recibiría por parte de la reina, los reconocimientos que el rey le daría y la aprobación de los ciudadanos. Una larga sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. Era una lástima que para todo ello pudiera pasar, una hermosa mujer tuviera que ser sacrificada. Pero no importaba, eso era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a realizar una y cien veces más.

* * *

—¡Tienes visita! —Gritó un soldado.

Elsa no estaba de humor para visitas, pero nada podía hacer. Tenía que concentrarse tanto como fuera posible para que sus poderes no terminaran de congelar todo el reino. Quien sea que fuera, cerraría sus ojos para no verlo e intentaría no prestar atención a lo que fuera decirle.

Pero pronto sintió un cálido abrazo. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, sabiendo de quien provenía tal calidez. Pero no podía verla a la cara, no después de todo el daño y las penas por las que la había hecho pasar.

—Elsa, mírame, estoy bien hermana —dijo Anna, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermana mayor— Por favor, préstame atención.

—Ya se lo dije a tu novio. No sé cómo deshacer el hechizo —Elsa no estaba dispuesta a mantener una larga conversación, aun si fuera su hermana— Sólo déjame sola.

—Pero tienes que intentarlo, por favor.

Elsa le dio la espalda a su hermana menor. Ella ya lo había intentado con anterioridad, pero era inútil. El muro que se había formado en su corazón sólo conocía el frío. Era imposible que pudiera descongelar todo un reino si nunca aprendió como descongelar esa gruesa capa de hielo que la separaba a ella de casi todo aquel que se le acercara.

Sin duda, decirle lo de la ejecución no haría otra cosa más que alterarla más de lo que ya estaba y decidió guardárselo para ella misma. De todas formas, si Hans conseguía darle tiempo a Elsa, y estaba segura de que lo lograría, no haría falta contarle nada.

La princesa puso su mano en uno de los hombros de su hermana y dijo— Elsa, por favor, sólo inténtalo. Por mí, por tu reino… por mamá y papá —esto último sólo consiguió que cada ladrillo de la celda fuera cubierta con hielo— por favor.

No quería dejarla sola, pero tenía que darle su espacio para que pudiera despejar su mente. Ya antes la había forzado a que tomara una decisión y lo único que consiguió fue que su corazón casi se congelara. Miró una última vez a su querida hermana, que aún seguía dándole la espalda, y salió del calabozo en dirección al centro del pueblo. Seguramente Hans ya debía estar hablando con los aldeanos.

Y así era, todos ellos estaban reunidos en un círculo alrededor del pelirrojo, impidiendo que este pudiera escapar. Todos gritaban simultáneamente palabras como: "captúrenlo", "que no escape", "ayudante de la bruja" o cosas por el estilo. Anna no podía entender lo que pasaba y la cabeza de Hans apenas y era visible entre la multitud, pero, a juzgar por cómo se movía de un lugar a otro, podía llegar a entender que intentaba escapar de alguien.

El príncipe había intentado hablar con la gente de Arendelle para que desistieran de quemar a Elsa y le dieran una oportunidad de enmendar su error. Que si ellos elegían el salvajismo antes que el perdón, ellos serían aún más monstruosos que aquella a la que llamaban la bruja de las nieves u otros nombres similares.

Y todo marchaba bien, al menos hasta que el duque, viendo que sus planes para que su reino tome total control económico sobre Arendelle se veían frustrados, dijo que su príncipe debía estar bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o maleficio o alguna pócima que pudiera ponerlo del lado de la bruja. Había ordenado su captura inmediata y liberarlo sólo hasta que la cruel reina hubiera terminado de arder hasta ser menos que cenizas. Sólo así podían estar seguros de que no intentaría algo tan horrible como permitir que todos murieran de frío.

El miedo, el frío y el saber que muchos de los árboles frutales estaban enterrados bajo nieve les impidieron objetar ante aquellas palabras. Hans intentó huir, pero ya había sido rodeado por todos los aldeanos y sus propios hombres intentaban capturarlo. No era un hombre muy atlético, pero podía correr y esquivar el agarre de los soldados.

Lamentablemente para él, su energía no duraría para siempre y pronto caería agotado. Intentó razonar con todos, pero fue inútil. Anna sólo pudo ser testigo de cómo uno de sus soldados llevaba al príncipe hasta el calabozo. Hans estaba cansado y apenas y podía caminar. Pero no iba a rendirse, pensaba en alguna forma en la que pudiera escapar.

No le quedaban muchas fuerzas, así que era el todo o nada. Mientras caminaba por el pueblo hacía el castillo, vio algunas cajas apiladas una sobre otra formando una escalera. Si pudiera subir hasta los techos, podría perder a los tres soldados que iban a sus espaldas.

Espero pacientemente hasta estar cerca de las cajas, en un rápido forcejeo se soltó del agarre de los soldados y fue subiendo una caja tras otra y luego… el agarre de uno de los soldados le impidió llegar hasta el techo. Hans forcejeó para poder desprenderse del soldado, pero era inútil. Ni tenía la fuerza para soltarse, ni tenía la energía para seguir intentándolo.

—¿Podrías calmarte? —Dijo el hombre a sus espaldas— Yo también quiero ayudar a la reina. Es la hermana de una buena amiga mía.

Hans miró tras él y pudo ver a un hombre que no vestía la armadura de un soldado. Era de gran tamaño, por lo que dedujo que era un pueblerino, en el buen sentido de la palabra, que se ganaba la vida cargando cosas pesadas. Algo que sin duda sería muy útil si quería sacar a Elsa del calabozo y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

—Soy alguien que actúa según la situación, así que no soy bueno trazando planes y esas cosas —siguió hablando el fortachón— así que espero que tengas un buen plan para ayudarla.

Hans miró a los tres soldados que hasta hace poco estuvieron por llevarlo hasta el calabozo. Se llevó una mano hasta el mentón, pensando tan rápido como podía. Pronto, una sonrisa triunfante se mostraba en su rostro.

—Muchos —dijo el chico de cabellos de fuego, alzando una mano para saludar a su nuevo aliado— Mi nombre es Hans. Mis disculpas si mi presentación no es formal, pero igual es un gusto recibir su ayuda señor…

—Kristoff —dijo el fortachón, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo— Sólo llámame Kristoff.

El fortachón soltó rápidamente la mano del pelirrojo una vez notó que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Estaba por ofrecer una disculpa, pero el pelirrojo le hizo una seña de silencio y le señalaba la puerta de una casa abierta.

—Ayúdame a llevarlos hasta ahí.

Hans intentó cargar a uno de los soldados por los pies, mientras le indicaba a Kistoff que lo ayudara a cargar los hombros. Para su sorpresa, el fortachón podía cargar al soldado en sus brazos fácilmente. Antes de entrar en la casa y rogar por que estuviera vacía durante los próximos minutos, miró el castillo y rezó para que pudiera salvar a la reina.

* * *

 **Y bueno, hemos llegado al final de este primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Aún no sé cuando pueda subir la siguiente parte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y varios fics que no he continuado. Sólo no tener que hacerlo esperar, si les ha gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora y gracias por sus reviews, los tomó muy en cuenta. Esta historia, aunque intentaré mantenerla fiel a la película, sobre todo la personalidad de los personajes, habrán momentos en los que se tornará un tanto "oscura". No soy del todo buena haciendo fics donde todo es color arcoiris, ya lo he intentado y fallado miserablemente con otro fic.**

 **Sólo me resta decir que Frozen, sus personajes e historia, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

Kristoff caminaba a paso lento a través de los pasillos de la mazmorra de Arendelle. Llevaba horas sin probar un solo bocado y tiempo sin dormir tras correr y esquivar toda clase de infortunios, razón por la cual su mente empezó a jugar con él. Cada vez que pasaba frente a una celda podía ver, a través de una pequeña ventanilla, el cuerpo cautivo de la reina Elsa. Su cuello y manos atadas encadenadas a alguna pared, tratada como un animal salvaje.

—¡Muévete! —Gritó un hombre con armadura a su espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras lo apuntaba con el filo de la hoja de una lanza— Ya tendrás tiempo para quedarte quieto y morir de frío, ahora sigue adelante.

El fortachón, quien se encontraba con las manos esposadas, hubiera girado sobre sí mismo y golpeado con la cabeza al guardia, de no ser porque frente a él se encontraban otros tres soldados, con espadas atadas a sus cinturas y lanzas en las espaldas.

Podía con dos de ellos, pero el tercero aprovecharía el más mínimo momento de debilidad y lo heriría de muerte, al no tener muchas alternativas. Pensó en tomar a uno de ellos como rehén, pero desecho al instante esa idea: otro de ellos podía dar alguna alarma y pronto estaría rodeado por media docena de soldados… o muchos más.

—¡Muevete! —Volvió a gritar el soldado a su espalda. Esta vez sentía la hoja de la lanza apenas golpeándolo por detrás.

Una vez frente a los tres soldados, el que escoltaba al prisionero hizo un saludo y esperó a que uno de ellos abriera una puerta que conducía a la sección de los peores criminales en todo Arendelle. Una sección prácticamente vacía.

Una vez dentro, Kristoff esperó hasta quedar solo él y su escolta para liberarse de sus cadenas— ¡Estás loco! —Exclamó el prisionero— pudiste herirme con esa cosa.

Hans no prestó atención a las palabras de su compañero e hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio— Si te hubieras quedado quieto más tiempo, justo en frente de ellos, hubieran sospechado algo —Dijo, esperando a que los guardias que había dejado atrás no los hubieran escuchado.

Por más que buscaran entre tantos soldados, no había uno que tuviera el tamaño ideal para Kristoff, por lo que habían tenido que fingir que era un prisionero. Para colmo, Hans era el único que tenía entrenamiento previo en el uso de la lanza, sólo para defensa personal reglamentaria en su reino. A su espalda llevaba consigo un arco y unas veinte flechas, que aprendió a usar en las competencias para capturar algunas liebres y zorras.

Kristoff, por sí solo, sólo dependía de sus herramientas, su físico y reflejos para salir de un apuro. Hans no lo dijo, pero estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, en cierta forma era el complemento perfecto para poder sacar a la reina de su prisión.

Por desgracia, la reina ya no se encontraba en su celda. Hans lanzo tantas maldiciones dentro de su cabeza, en todos los idiomas que sabía, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que la reina ya iba en camino a su ejecución. Debió habérselo imaginado, pero no creía, o no quería creer, que su gente haya decidido tan rápido la hora de su juicio.

—Plan B —Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo— _Esto me va a doler_ —pensó _._

Su compañero estaba más que contento de tomarlo entre sus brazos, cargarlo hasta la puerta donde estaban los tres soldados y lo arrojó con una pequeña parte de su fuerza. Cuando los soldados vieron volar el cuerpo uno de sus compañeros, a través de los barrotes de la puerta, rápidamente la abrieron y corrieron contra el fortachón, al mismo tiempo que preparaban sus armas.

Como era de esperarse, Kristoff tomó las cabezas de dos soldados, justo antes de que tuvieran sus armas listas, y las hizo chocar una con la otra. Pero estaba vez no había un tercer soldado que aprovechara este corto lapso de tiempo para atacar al fortachón, pues Hans lo había hecho caer. Con un solo golpe en la cabeza, kirstoff había dejado fácilmente noqueado al tercer guardia antes de que éste pudiera levantarse.

—No están muertos ¿verdad? —Pregunto Hans, revisando el pulso de uno de los soldados.

—Descuida, ya he tenido práctica con tipos como estos… en las fiestas. No con soldados en específico, sino con cretinos que… olvidado —Dijo el más alto, al ver la mirada reprobatoria del pelirrojo— ¿y ahora qué?

—Como lo temíamos, ya se la han llevado. Pero tengo un plan.

Mientras que Hans y Kristoff dejaban encerrados a los tres soldados, el pelirrojo fue dándoles indicaciones a su compañero. El plan era arriesgado y fallar significaba compartir el fatídico final que la reina estaba por tener, pero estaban más que gustosos de arriesgarse.

Ambos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Elsa supiera el destino que su propia gente, asustada por un invierno eterno, estaban por dictaminar. Tomaron un par de caballos y siguieron caminos separados.

Hans buscaría a la princesa Anna, que seguramente ya sabía del juicio de la reina. El pelirrojo, mientras cabalgaba, podía ver cómo serían las cosas para su amada: Ella intentaría apelar al lado bueno de su gente, pero ellos, asustados, escucharían las crueles palabras de quien fuera el juez de la reina. Anna intentaría decir todos los "peros" que se le vinieran a la cabeza, sin conseguir que alguien la escuchara.

De pronto, ahora sin ver el camino que estaba frente a él y estando en el lugar de la princesa, el juez diría que ella es cómplice de la bruja. Algunos no le creerían y Anna se defendería. Ella era fuerte, un poco ingenua e impulsiva, pero fuerte cuando debía serlo. No se dejaría intimidar, hablaría con la verdad y se ganaría la confianza de los suyos.

Sería entonces cuando el juez, viendo que pronto ya nadie estaría de su lado, ordenaría a aquellos leales a él, pues debía tener lacayos que lo seguirían ciegamente, que la capturaran. Anna dejaría atónitos a todos los presentes, oponiéndose rápidamente a su arresto, pues nadie esperaría que una princesa actuara de esa manera. Tal vez hasta empujaría a más de uno y pisaría algunas botas para abrirse camino.

—Bien hecho —Le felicito Hans, aunque obviamente su amada no lo escucharía.

Ella huiría y sería encontrada, tarde o temprano. El juez, más que furioso por su atrevimiento, la castigaría haciéndola ver como hermana ardía en llamas.

Algo que nadie sabía y que Anna le contó, es que las emociones de la reina poseen un control mayor sobre sus poderes que la reina sobre ellos. La reina Elsa llegaría al centro de la ciudad y el juez, pasando rápidamente al castigo, ordenaría que la hicieran arder. El miedo se propagaría sobre la hermana de su amada tan rápido como la ventisca que acabaría con la vida de todos los presentes.

No sabía hasta qué punto se habían desarrollado los hechos, así que tenía que cada segundo era valioso. Debía ser rápido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al pueblo y, tal y como lo había previsto, Anna estaba sobre un reno, huyendo de varios de los hombres que habían llegado con él en el barco. Era un alivio saber que aún había tiempo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que la calma se apoderara de él.

Hans siguió los pasos de Anna. Por desgracia, él aún vestía la armadura y esto impedía que su enamorada se diera cuenta de que era él. Tampoco quiso escuchar sus palabras.

* * *

— _Cálmate_ —Se repetía la reina de Arendelle una y otra vez, a medida que era llevada como prisionera al centro de su reino— _Pronto podrás enmendarlo todo con tu gente. Sólo tienes que calmarte._

Elsa había cometido un error al huir de su reino, sus obligaciones y sus problemas emocionales. Un error movido por la inmadurez e insensatez. Se creyó dueña de su destino, creyó que sus acciones no perjudicarían a nadie. Pero fue gracias a su hermana que pudo ver la luz y ahora haría todo lo que este a su alcance para enmendar su error. ¿Podría hacerlo? No lo sabía, pero quería intentarlo.

Controlar sus poderes era una tarea ardua, además de prácticamente inútil. No podía descongelar ni siquiera las esposas en sus manos. En lugar de ello se frustraba cada vez más y el hielo sólo iba en aumento.

Pronto había llegado a su destino, había sido rodeada por casi toda su gente. Ver sus caras, llenas de temor, pesar e incertidumbre la había hecho titubear. No sabía cómo dirigirse a su gente, pues todos la miraban con un miedo hacía ella mucho mayor al que ella sentía de sí misma. Trago saliva, esperó a que el miedo se disipara un poco para poder reunir valor y hablaría.

—¡Ciudadanos de Arendelle, yo, aunque soy el duque de un reino ajeno a este, acuso a la reina de Arendelle de brujería y alta traición contra su reino!

Las palabras del duque habían sido más rápidas que Elsa, quien empezó a llenarse de múltiples emociones: Furia, por ser acusada injustamente por alguien que debía tener su boca cerrada; miedo, por si su gente pensaba igual que el anciano que la señalaba con un dedo; confusión, por no saber cómo responder ahora que había perdido la concentración. Y así muchas otras emociones se traducían en ligeras brisas congelantes, casi imperceptibles por ahora.

—Según las leyes populares y las creencias de muchos reinos —prosiguió el duque— el maleficio del monstruo sólo desaparecerá con su…

—¡No soy un monstruo! —Gritó la reina, destruyendo sus esposas ante el exceso de hielo— y puedo demostrarlo.

—¿Puede? —La pregunta del duque era monótona, como si las palabras de su adversaria no fueran más que falacias— Puede descongelar este reino ¿traerás el verde a los árboles, verdad? Porque si es así, creo que todos estaríamos más que felices de eso.

Elsa tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por no congelar el cuerpo del anciano y todos a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos e intentó derretir el hielo y la nieve bajo sus pies. Pensó en las cosas que la hacían feliz. Pensó en su hermana Anna, los muñecos de nieves, las canciones improvisadas a todas horas, la maldición de su hermana, el invierno eterno, las cadenas, ser tratada como un monstruo…

—¡Lo ven! —Exclamó el anciano, señalando el lugar donde sobre el que estaba la reina, propagando el hielo— ¡Ella sólo trae consigo una muerte helada! Debemos actuar ahora.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Elsa sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero quería escucharla directamente del duque.

—¿Yo? Sólo lo obvio —Nuevamente remoto la vos monótona y aristocrática con el que inicio el juicio— Pero ¿Qué opina usted? Adelante. Todos aquí queremos saber que otra alternativa nos da.

La mujer conocida como "el monstruo" buscó algo de apoyo en medio de todo el gentío. No lo había. Muchos evitaron que sus ojos chocaran con los de la reina, temerosos de lo que ella pudiera hacerles por aprobar la solución que daba el anciano. No había nadie que diera una respuesta menos salvaje.

¿Pero estaba en su derecho de reprocharles por su falta de lealtad? ¿No fue ella la que, en primer lugar, los había dejado atrás e iniciado una nueva vida sola? Ellos no hacían esto porque querían, habían sido empujados a tomar estas medidas y quien tenía toda la culpa era ella. Lo sabía. Antes había huido de esa respuesta, eligiendo la soledad a afrontar sus problemas. Y todos esos problemas se habían reunido y tomado la forma del gentío que quería verla arder.

¿Y qué haría ella? ¿Tacharlos de traidores, hipócritas, cobardes y muchos etcéteras más? Ellos estaban pagándole con la misma moneda, pero aun así anhelaba que por lo menos uno de ellos se alzara y hablara en su defensa. Buscó a su hermana, sin éxito.

Pronto una gran estaca fue clavada en el suelo y varios leños fueron puestos debajo, con un bálsamo altamente inflamable.

—Entonces reina —Hablo el duque— ¿Desea verlos morir de hambre o aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones?

— _¡Por supuesto que no! —_ Gritó Elsa internamente— _Jamás me harán esto. Jamás… se libraran de esta maldición._

Buscó una última vez algo de apoyo entre todo el gentío, una sola muestra de comprensión la ayudaría a afrontar todo el peso que se había acumulado sobre ella. Pero nuevamente fue en vano.

Se paró sobre los leños y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, rodeando la estaca para que, una vez amarradas con cadenas, no pudiera escapar. No sabía que se sentía arder en una hoguera, tampoco había oído hablar sobre ese castigo, salvo algunas veces, en los cuentos, justo cuando la bruja mala era detenida y castigada por todas sus fechorías. Sus padres habían omitido esta parte en más de una ocasión, por lo que ignoraba cuan doloroso sería arder la ayudo a aceptar su destino sin sentir mucho miedo.

Uno de los lacayos del duque prendió una antorcha para dar inicio al castigo de la bruja, cuando la vos grave de un hombre vestido de negro lo interrumpió.

—¡Esperen! —El hombre era visiblemente alto, aunque su atuendo oscuro sólo dejaba ver sus ojos— Soy el ejecutor real, yo ejecuto gente.

Su vos sonaba infantil, aunque obviamente era un adulto. El que sostenía la antorchar miró al duque para saber lo que debía hacer, recibiendo como respuesta un ademan para que le diera la antorcha al recién llegado.

—Bueno, voy a iniciar —y acto seguido alzó la antorchar para luego bajarla lentamente.

Elsa podía sentir el calor proviniendo de la antorcha, su frente se llenaba de sudor y no sabía si esto le iba a doler mucho o si sería una muerte rápida e indolora. Algunos presentes bajaron sus cabezas, incapaces de ver la atrocidad que estaba por ocurrir, otros hacían la vista aguda para ver mejor el escaso espectáculo que estaba por acontecer… pero el ejecutor se detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Disculpe ¿debó iniciar una cuenta regresiva o de menor a mayor? —Algunos presentes, la reina incluida, se mostraron perplejos por la pregunta— Es que esta es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé si debo contar y, si debo hacerlo, no sé cómo debo hacerlo.

—No importa —El duque tardo unos momentos para recuperarse— No importa, tu elige.

—Bueno, lo hare sin conteo —y nuevamente alzo la antorcha para empezar a abajarla lentamente. Elsa volvió a sentir curiosidad por cuan dolorosa y prolongada sería su agonía, cuando… el ejecutor se detuvo— No, mejor cuento del uno al diez. Eh… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, veinte, tres, cien, ochenta y siete, cincuenta, ochenta y uno.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —El duque empezó a saltar por el coraje que le causaba el ejecutor— ¿acaso no sabes contar? Haz tu trabajo de una vez.

—Oiga, yo no le digo como hacer su trabajo —el ejecutor apunto con su antorcha al peluquín del duque, lo que causo prendiera en llamas. Luego, dejando de prestarle atención al ejecutor, se había lanzado al suelo y empezado a girar para apagar las llamas. El de ropas oscuras prosiguió con su conteo una vez que las llamas se habían apagado— mil uno, dos… ¿Qué sigue después del dos?

—¡DIEZ! —grito el duque, con la mitad de su peluquín quemado.

—Diez, por fin conque hasta el diez —y una tercera vez alzo la antorcha para luego empezar a bajarla… y nuevamente se detuvo a mitad de camino— ¡Ahora Hans!

Luego de tanta espera, todos los que estaban alrededor de la reina empezaron a moverse, de tal modo que todos pudieran verle la cara. Y no sólo eso. Elsa, inconscientemente, fue congelando el candado y las cadenas que la ataban a la estaca, por lo que Kristoff, "el ejecutor", logró romperlas con un golpe mientras el juez yacía en el suelo.

Con sus brazos tomó el cuerpo de la reina y empezó a correr por la parte que se había librado de gente que pudiera estorbar en su escape. Sus brazos se sentían fríos y sus piernas por poco le hacen caer. Al instante apareció un hombre con una armadura de Arendelle, que gracias a que no tenía casco pudo ver que era Hans, al lado de Anna, aún montado a sobre su amigo amigo.

—Reina, tome mi mano —dijo el soldado— sujétese bien.

Elsa no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos segundos estaba lista para afrontar su destino y ser llevada por su ejecutor hasta un soldado no le parecía su idea de condenar a una bruja, aun cuando ella empezaba a creer que no era un ser tan despreciable.

Al alzar su rostro vio que, al no tener casco, quien le tendía la mano era el mismo hombre que había intentado razonar con ella hace unas horas. Luego, viendo que su hermana estaba a su lado, extrañamente montando un reno, tomó la mano del príncipe.

Varios soldaos habían preparado sus ballestas y estaban listos para derribar a los cuatro, de no ser porque uno de ellos era la princesa, quien al no ser capturada no se le podía jugar como se debía: de alta traición por unirse a la reina.

Hans cabalgó al lado de Anna para evitar que alguno intentara derribarlo sólo a él y a la reina. Para su desgracia, Elsa, quien iba al frente del caballo para que el pelirrojo pudiera protegerla mejor con su cuerpo, se había aferrado al pecho de éste en un fuerte abrazo para no caer. El pelirrojo sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de un aire helado y no hacía falta mucho para que perdiera el conocimiento.

—Todo estará bien —dijo el príncipe, acariciando la cabellera de la reina— Tranquila, todo estará bien —repitió las palabras, aunque sabía que pronto, posiblemente, sería una gran mentira— lo prometo.

La respiración del pelirrojo fue normalizándose, así como su temperatura.

Tras ellos, varios soldados y el sequito de Hans emprendieron la persecución a caballo. Elsa extendió una mano, apuntando en dirección a sus perseguidores. La capa de nieve que cubría la tierra fue haciéndose más gruesa, por lo que sus perseguidores les tomaría más tiempo seguirlos.

—¿Plan C? —Preguntó Kristoff, sorprendido por los poderes de la reina.

Hans no respondió al instante, había empezado a morder sus labios para evitar que sus dientes titiritaran por el frío, hasta que su temperatura volvió a la normalidad. Luego dijo, casi en un susurro, omitiendo la palabra "peor"— plan D.

* * *

 **Y todo por ahora. Una de las cosas que me extrañó en la película fue el Deux Ex Machina del final. Cuando todos los ciudadanos ven a Elsa con buenos ojos luego de que consiga controlar sus poderes. No me malinterpreten, no tengo nada contra ella. Lo que pasa es que sentí que fuera algo como esto:**

 **Un doctor trabaja quince horas para salvar la vida de un niño. Lucha contra todo pronostico para que el pequeño tenga un nuevo día y, tras pasar por mucho, lo consigue. Todos están tan felices (e incluso tratan al doctor como un héroe) que no importa que fuera el doctor quien le disparo al niño en primer lugar y sólo realizo ese trabajo porque, prácticamente, se vio obligado a hacerlo.**

 **¿Entienden? Pareciera que al final todos se habían quedado cortos de tiempo tuvieron que hacer ver a Elsa con buenos ojos, aun cuando fue ella quien los condeno a un invierno. Es por eso que aquí el pueblo de Elsa quieren quemarla viva, no porque quieran hacerlo, es más bien por miedo a morir congelados.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si es así no olviden dejar un review.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
